Karaoke
by Emxxx
Summary: NCIS does karaoke, possible McAbby and Tiva with definite Jibbs. Just some fluff about the team! Every one gets absolutely smashed and appears verrrry out of character :D
1. Tony sings

I (unfortunately) DO NOT OWN NCIS D=

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs sat there, looking around wondering how Abby had roped him into this?! Fair enough she convinced McGee, which meant Tony would do it because he had to be better than McGee at EVEYTHING and Ziva would do it just to see Tony look like an idiot. Jenny was here as Director, it would have looked bad had she not been there. But why was he there? The little voice in the back of his head was telling him that it was because Jenny was there but he just shut that voice up with more bourbon.

Whose brilliant idea was it to have an NCIS karaoke night?!

He looked up at the sound of Jens voice, he had been hoping she was going to sing, "Hello there everybody! Welcome to the NCIS KARAOKE NIGHT!" he grinned as he heard Abby start chanting "SING, SING, SING, SING" he grinned at Jenny who just smiled at the Forensic Scientist's antics.

"Sorry Abbs, not quite drunk enough yet. Well I'll hand over to Abby Scutio who will be in charge for this evening." Jen stepped down from the Microphone and made her way down to the bar next to Jethro.

"You singing tonight Jethro?"

"Only if you do and I'm guessing I have zero chance of that happening so I figure I'll be fine."

"Oh you never know…"

Suddenly Abby's voice came over the speakers, first we'll have Verrry Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from team Gibbs, singing….. Well I'm not exactly sure, he wont tell me," she said with a pout, "So let's hear it for Tony!"

Gibbs swallowed and looked at Jenny who was grinning at him, Tony had been associated with him, if he pulled out one of his movie references or failed miserably he was as good as head slapped! When the music first started Gibbs had no idea what it was, Jen obviously did as she had her head thrown back cackling with laughter. Then Tony started singing, Gibbs gritted his teeth and began stalking to back stage to wait for Tony,

"The good guys dress in black, remember that…….."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Review? Please? Reviews for me = Mind hugs for you!


	2. Abby's Turn

I STILL DON'T OWN IT D=

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Tony finished his song and was greeted by thunderous applause, he nodded and held his hand up asking for silence, 'Next up is NCIS' favourite gothic, girly, the one,' he paused, building suspense 'the only, ABIGAIL SCUITO!' he started clapping like an idiot. However his encouragement was enough to get everyone started as Tony slowly backed off stage, unaware of what awaited him Abby bounded on stage and motioned for everybody to be silent. Obeying her command the crowd of agents, maintenance, technicians, security, and even the director hushed. Listening for whatever they were meant to hear, CRACK!

'Thankyou Boss,' whimpered Tony,

'You sang Men In Black?! You disgraced the team! You better hope Abby, Ziva and McGee are bloody good!'

The whole room burst into bellowing laughter.

'Ok now I'm gonna sing "Get Low" by Flo Rida!'

The music started just as Gibbs plonked down beside Jen, stole her bourbon and downed it in one go, he called to the barman '2 more and make them doubles' Jen laughed, well more giggled she was getting prepared by consuming as much alcohol as possible. The pair were talking until the 2nd chorus started booming, Abby started waving franticly at Jen to get up on stage, Jennifer Sheppard took a deep breath and ran to the stage.

She fell into step beside Abby, she hadn't yet changed outfits from the day's work so she was still wearing black slacks and a white shirt with her hair pinned back, Gibbs was still sitting, stunned watching as Jen pointed up and down her legs (apple bottom jeans), indicated her shoes (boots with the fur), did a little spin the fanned herself (she got the whole club looking at her), dropped to the floor and unpinned her hair (she hit the floor). Then stepping forward she leant back and in perfect time to Abby's voice she grinded to the floor, flicked her long fiery locks in a circle, bent up and faced the crowd grinning seductively with her finger in her mouth .She, laughing, hugged Abby and ran back through the crowd to Jethro, just before she reached him she tripped and somehow landed on his lap.

Blushing, the somewhat panting director tried to jump up, but to her surprise he had fastened his arms around her waist. He put his lips to her ear and whispered 'I'd sure like to see that again…' planting a kiss in her hair. 'Oh, well, we may be able to arrange that.' She replied matching his tone.

Gibbs was impressed Abby was still singing, and even rapping, but was still signing to him,

***What's with you and the Boss Lady, Boss Man?***

***She fell…***

***Surly she is capable of sitting in her own seat, and even if she's not she IS STILL singing!***

***Oh? She didn't tell me she was singing, What song?***

***No idea? Wouldn't tell me?***

'Jethro, stop talking to about me, in our years apart I picked up sign language! Leave her alone to sing!' she said, mixing her "I'm director do what I say voice" with a mixture of something, flirty and happy.

***ABBY! less talking more singing!* **Abby blushed and nodded at the director. Her song finished and everyone cheered.

'LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY BRILLIANT BACK-UP DANCER, I SPRUNG THAT ON HER, SHE HAD NO IDEA, BUT WE KNOW WHAT SHE GETS UP TO IN HER SPARE TIME' Yelled Abby into the microphone.

Heads turned to try and find the dancer but they couldn't find her, every head passed over the blushing red-head sitting on Gibbs' lap, who would expect to see the director of an armed federal agency sitting on one of her agents anyway?

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Thanks for the reviews, I have a few ideas for Jenny's song, and even a team collaboration, but I need a few suggestions for Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Ducky (I think Ducky and Jimmy are gonna do a harmony on some big band song but I have no idea)

MORE REVIEWS=MORE MIND HUGS!


	3. Ziva's go

Mmmhmm, I can only hope D=

I just realise I haven't mentioned I don't own the songs mentioned, so even though I'm sure you have enough common sense to realise… I DO NOT OWN;

Men In Black

Get Low

Hoedown Throwdown

NCIS

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Ziva was standing side of stage, nervous as all hell. She jumped when large hands covered her eyes, 'My little Ninja is nervous?' grabbing his hands and moving them to her waist, she replied, 'No, I am not at all nervous,' Tony DiNozzo chuckled, 'You're shaking?!'

'Tony, I am singing a song in Spanish in a dress which resembles one of a hanger,'

'Hooker!'

'Whatever, and will still have to pull off Operation Jibbs!'

The sound of applause was heard at Tony shoved Ziva onto the stage, she stood looking timid and breakable in the middle of the stage, she stood, waiting for the Spanish lullaby to start. The soft music started humming though out the room when suddenly…. It changed.

'BOOM BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP, DE CLAP!'

Ziva just grinned, knowing only Tony would think of that, she looked toward the balcony, which was occupied by the DJ and Tony exchanging high-fives and laughing. He was dead. If she threw the microphone from where she was she could probably hit him. But, she continued to think, it was only a couple of weeks ago when Abby, Jen and herself had seen it at the cinemas and then spent the n night trying to perfect the dance. She knew just what to do, she just kept grinning and pretending this was what was meant to happen.

'Everybody come on, off your seats' Ziva tried, rather successfully, to pull off a convincing Miley Cyrus accent/voice. When she said this line she looked at Abby, who enthusiastically jumped up, smiling she gave a little nod indicating she understood the plan, she had been working hard to make this night a success and she would not let Tony's infantile prank ruin it. Ziva kept singing (more talking) the intro as Abby danced her way over to Jenny, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, Jenny laughed, she didn't think she would be such an active participant in the nights entertainment. Gibbs smirked as she left; this had the potential to be three things, hysterical, brilliant or a disaster!

Together Jen and Abby danced their way to the stage, occasionally stopping to dance with a few random people on the way. They got there just in time to jump on stage to join Ziva.

"THIS IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!"

Laughing Ziva fell into line with the girls holding the microphone launched into the chorus, and began the make or break moment. And it made. The girls pulled the dance of flawlessly it was brilliant, in the last round of the chorus quite a few members of the audience dancing.

"THROW IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL"

Grinning like Cheshire cats the girls slapped high fives embracing the 5 year old hyperness. Abby ran off to find McGee and Jen went back to Jethro's lap, 'You're a VERY good dancer Jen…' She just giggled and looked around, she began to laugh uproariously when she saw Ziva cornering Tony, paperclip in hand.


	4. Walk into a bar OUCH!

Sorry Guys, my updating has been quite slack, if it's any consolation I'm working on Locked In and a Prince Caspian story? I really need ideas for Gibbs' song… My ideas just keep getting more ridiculous. It took about 4 of my friend to stop me from writing a chapter with Gibbs sing Sex is on Fire just to get it out of the way. Anyways, please review and give me ideas for Gibbs? And we all know I don't own whatever songs are sung or NCIS, I make no profit and well, I just don't own it?

P.S Paula isn't dead

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Somehow everyone had ended up back at the bar, a group from cyber crimes were up, singing a song that barely anyone knew but had a good beat and had lots of people dancing. Jen was sitting on Gibbs' lap when Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee and Ducky gathered around them all buying drinks and shouting over the music. Tony kept glancing at Jenny and Gibbs, Jenny was content to sit on his lap smiling and laughing at things he was whispering in her ear and Tony noticed that Gibbs' smile reached his eyes, an affect only Jenny seemed to have on him. He was impressed his self control had lasted this long, from the moment The Bosses Boss had fallen on The Boss he had been dying to make a comment, just something little, but he was being a good Tony!

Just as he thought that he opened his mouth, 'Mu-um, Da-ad, it's rude to whisper!' Gibbs not missing a beat replied with 'It's rude to stare at your mother's ass on her first day of work!' Jenny gave a very un-Jenny giggle and slapped Gibbs a high-five, god they were acting like drunken teenagers. Tony was shocked, Gibbs' hand had not even raised an inch! Ziva and Abby seemed to be having a silent conversation, with lots of glances towards the pair. At that moment thunderous applause broke out for the cyber crimes boys, the whole team joined in even though no-one except Abby had been listening to it, it went quiet as Paula stepped up to the microphone, 'All of the boys and the girls here in Paris,'

The group hushed, so they could listen to her sing 'Tell me the truth, is it love or just Paris?' Jenny's face slipped from the joyful smile to an emotionless stare, as did Gibbs. The once comfortable silence turned awkward and everyone, Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva and even Tony and Jimmy felt like they were intruding on a seemingly privet moment, they all began to look everywhere but at the pair before them, striking up conversation which flew over Jen and Jethro's heads. The song ended but still the pair didn't change expressions or say a word, Abby was about to engage them in conversation when Ducky shot her a meaningful look, a look that said, SHUT UP NOW! The whole group read this look and became silent, Jenny forced a smile onto her lips realising the silence that had descended upon the group she drained her drink and tried to break the silence, 'Who do you have to kiss to get a drink around here?!' A smile slowly flooded into Gibbs' face, 'Just me….' He said, in a tone which made it hard to tell if he was joking or not… No one drew breath.

Jenny raised her eyebrows and smirked, she wriggled off his lap and turned to face him, she studied his face before leaning in and pecking him on the lips, 'THAT SO DOES NOT COUNT, BOSS MAN, THAT IS NOT EVEN A GLASS OF WATER!!!' Tony shouted, Ziva's arm lashed out and hit him in the stomach making everyone grin, Gibbs shrugged and pulled Jenny towards him again and the two became locked in a passionate embrace, Abby shriek quietly before covering McGee's eyes 'Abbbbbby!!!' he moaned, Ziva just grinned before hitting Tony again and then jumped on his back to cover his eyes, the pair began thrashing around the room, Tony was determined not to miss this, Ducky flashed Tony and Ziva a disapproving glance before turning Jimmy to face the wall. Jenny and Gibbs broke apart, flushed and gasping for breath, still caught in each other's eyes, they were at least until a large thump broke though their little bubble. They broke away and surveyed the scene before them, and laughed uproariously, Tony was laying on his stomach with Ziva on his back his face pressed into the carpet, McGee had his eyes covered and Jimmy was smacking his head on the wall repetitively,

Everyone was laughing until Tony turned his head towards them and said 'So Boss, Bosses Boss?' Gibbs rolled his eyes and kicked the younger man playfully in the ribs, before pushing Ziva off him and pulling him up, all three girls gasped as Ziva hit the floor,

'He didn't…' said Abby,

'Oh yes...' said Jenny,

'He did…' added Ziva,

Before Gibbs had time to think he and three women throw themselves at him, eager not to miss out Tony and McGee threw themselves into the scuffle as well, Jimmy walked towards the group but was halted when the good doctor grabbed his collar. Soon the group realised it was incredibly quiet and stopped to see what had drawn the crowd's attention, they found it was themselves. The whole of NCIS had just seen the most successful team, the forensic scientist and the director wrestling on the floor, the team stood, brushed themselves off and Abby looked at the rest of NCIS and placed a finger to her lips 'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' she said. The whole room united in laughter. When everything died down Abby looked at Jen and said

'It's time………'

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~ NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Sorry again, school just swamped me and stuff…..

Hope it was worth the wait, not very good but it needed a filler…..

Review??? Please???

\/

\/

\/


End file.
